Calling You
by Devilishduck
Summary: Doumyoji Tsukasa listens to this song while thinking about our beloved Tsukushi. Tsukasa hasn't yet completed his 4 years in New York


I do not own Hana Yori Dango, it's characters or plot. Also, I do not own the song featured here: "Calling You" by Blue October.

Our favourite Doumyoji Tsukasa listens to this song while thinking about our beloved Tsukushi. I am new to posting things where people can read and comment, so please read and criticize on what I can improve. And if you see fit, compliment me on what I've done well. That would be nice.

--

_**There's something that I can't quite explain,  
I'm so in love with you, **_

Makino, I've asked my self these questions so many times. Why you? Why do I love you? Why a short, scrawny, stubborn pauper who has no problem squatting while wearing a skirt?

_  
__**You'll never take that away.**_

But, it doesn't matter. No one can take these feelings away. No one can take you away.

_  
__**And if I've said it a hundred times before, **_

I love you.

_  
__**Expect a thousand more. **_

I love you,

I love you,

I love you...

_**You'll never take that away. **_

I whisper those words over and over again. Like a prayer, I repeat them before bed; before the end of another treacherous day. A day without you.

I imagine holding your petite frame in my arms, hearing your steady, even breathing, watching your serene features.

_  
__**Well expect me to be calling you to see,  
If you're okay when I'm not around, **_

You're constantly making me worry Makino, at least a million times a day. I believe I'll have a heart attack from thinking about the things that could be happening to you. You're across the world from me, home in Japan. I said I would protect you, but secretly I thought "How can I? You are there and I am here." I think 'Junpei will kidnap you', 'bullies will hurt you', and worst of all, I think that one of my many rivals will come back and decide that they want you again.

Silly girl, always making me fret.

_  
__**Asking if you love me,  
I love the way you make it sound.**_

When those 3 words leave your tender lips, I swear I can fly. Did you know that you could do that to me?

_  
__**Calling you to see,  
Do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make us smile... **_

I'd do anything for you, anything to see your smile. I'd go anywhere, buy anything. I'd give up...everything for you Makino.

_  
__**I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping are you dreaming?  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me? **_

That reminds me of one of our phone calls, one from a couple years back.

_Dring, Dring_

"_...Hello?"_

"_Yo."_ I replied wearing a smirk because I knew your next move. You were smiling, but you'd yell at me anyways.

"_Grr," _You are so cute when you're mad._ "YOU OCTOPUS HEAD!"_

"_Makino..." _

"_DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!"_

"_...I do, I bet you know too. You're being awfully loud, don't 'cha think?"_ I could tell you turned pink when you realized you were yelling at 3am in the morning.

"_Oh...ah, sorry..."_ You whispered into the receiver.

"_Idiot, you don't have to whisper!"_

"_Geez, who are you calling idiot?! You always pick the most inopportune moments to--"_

"_InoPpara wha'?"_ I hated it when you used big words. No, hate isn't right, I love everything you do...I-I disliked it...

With a sigh you replied _"Never mind. ...At least I had a chance to deflate your big ego..."_

"_DeFala wha'?"_

"_Never mind Doumyoji."_ You chuckled. Even though I felt dumb, I grinned knowing that I had made you happy.

"_Sorry for waking you. Were you having sweet dreams?"_

"_..."_

"_Makino?"_

"_Eh...oh, uh, I-"_ I could hear the change of tone in her voice. You were...embarrassed?

"_Heh, so even the weed, Makino has some perverted dreams, huh. How did I look?"_ I said grinning before bursting into laughter. I can be so funny sometimes, I amaze myself.

"EH! OI!! DOUMYOJI" You yelled, forgetting yet again that it was dawn.

_  
__**I can't believe you actually picked me. **_

Some days, you make me feel so anxious and unsure. It took us so long to get to this point. I can't help but think you'll change your mind. You're the only person who has and can make me feel this way. Makino...you're the only girl I approve of. You are my one and only no-brand weed.

_  
__**I thought that the world had lost it's way, **_

_**It's so hard sometimes.**_

When I was younger, in my teens and even since I was in maternal, I was all alone. I did have Onee-chan I suppose, but then the old bag married her off. I admit, I lost control. I didn't care.

_**Then I fell in love with you,  
(Then came you)**_

Tsukushi Makino, a mere freshman...a poor one at that. You came towards me, full speed ahead with your declaration of war. You literally, knocked me off of my feet.

_  
__**And you took that away,  
(It's not so difficult, the world is not so difficult)**_

_**You take away the old, show me the new, **_

_**and I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you.**_

You took away the feelings of loneliness, of hatred, of...emptiness and replaced them. You gave me a new outlook on life. Teaching me to love and care, showing me the way of the commoners, taking me on a pauper date, cooking me stew. I treasure every second.

_  
__**So while I'm on this phone,  
A hundred miles from home, **_

"Makino, I'm coming home now." I told a tired Makino over the phone. Once my words sunk in, she turned ecstatic. I couldn't help but grin at her on going chatter. _After these 4 long, hellish years, finally, you'll be within reach...I'll never let you go._ I vowed.

_  
__**I'll take the words you gave and send them back to you.**_

I love you...Makino Tsukushi.

_  
__**I only want to see if you're okay when I'm not around, **_

I know Rui promised to take care of you, and I knew he would do as good a job as I would, but I couldn't help but feel nervous. Your crush on Rui never ceased to scare me...I thought about it as little as possible.

_  
__**Asking if you love me,  
I love the way you make it sound. **_

I had to coax you to say those 3 words to me over the phone. Your shyness made it all the more special, all the more lovely.

_  
__**Calling you to see,  
Do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make us smile... **_

I'll keep trying. I live to make you smile. When you lips turn up at the corners, mine follow suite.

_  
__**I will keep calling you to see,  
If you're sleeping are you're dreaming?  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me? **_

I dream about you day and night. You're the only thing I want, the only thing I need.

_  
__**I can't believe you actually picked me...**_

It's still sinking in, after all these years, after all these trials, we've made it.

Soon, I won't need to call to check if you're Ok. Soon, in the next few hours...the longest hours of my life, I'll slip this small, simple ring onto your small, soft finger. Then, I'll be able to sleep at your side; we'll end another perfect day together. And in the morning, we'll wake to start another perfect day...together.

Side by side as Tsukasa and Tsukushi Doumyoji.

This song is "Calling You" by Blue October, it's one of my favourites. If you're interested, you can listen to it on you tube, I suppose that would be the easiest way.

I simply adore the peculiar cords and the rhythm of this song. It automagically made me think of me favourite HYD couple TsuXTsu.

I hope you've enjoyed reading! Please Review! I'd really appreciate it.

--DevilishDuck


End file.
